


I See You

by TrashSkull



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Oral Sex, Smut, Yaoi, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashSkull/pseuds/TrashSkull





	I See You

Ever since he came into employment with him Gavin couldn’t understand him. He was rude, disobedient, pretentious, had a stick up really far up his ass, overall a plastic asshole. Maybe he hated him so much because he reminded him of himself, only he knew he was just mirroring his attitude towards him. You see, Gavin was a lot smarter than he looked, how else would he be a detective? He could sense things, like he could tell what or who people really were, he just had a really shitty personality and acted like he didn’t give a shit. Because of his attitude, he often thinks he can and will try to exploit if someone’s true self is weak or submissive.

The moment he saw Dilan he saw a sensitive soul behind that uptight facade, and knowing himself he wanted to crush it, he wanted it to crumble between his fingers, but the android wouldn’t let up. His facade was much stronger than he thought, shit he was worse than Connor. He would hit him, curse his name, insult him, treat him like shit, yet at the end of it all he somehow became closer to him. At first, it was physically, especially since Dilan practically broke into his house one night and scared the shit out of him and that one time he got himself shot trying to protect him. Then it turned more emotional, Dilan would ask to tell him stories of his past as a cop, buy his favourite foods and actually listened for once. He could see his soul reaching out to him, he wanted him to know.

And Gavin hated himself because goddammit, he actually liked interacting with Dilan, he would never admit it though. Never on his life.

He also realised that he just loved being near him, to the point where they were touching sometimes. ‘Accidental’ brushes as they walked past each other, their fingers 'accidentally’ touching when giving the other something, 'accidentally’ invading his personal space from time to time. He knew it was on purpose but after a while he just let it happen, it was nice. He realised he actually liked his touches, whether they be firm and forthright or gentle and soft. Maybe he didn’t have to treat him so shitty.

Dilan and Gavin sat across from each other on the couch. Dilan was in his usual stance, hands in his lap, legs wide, but his jacket was on the handle of the couch, he looked a lot thinner without it. Gavin was beside him with his feet in the chair, hunched over and twiddling his thumbs, eyes flicking from Dilan to his hands.

“What do you want me to do?” Gavin asked, his voice just barely above a whisper, he wouldn’t look him in the eye as he heard Dilan move closer.

“Excuse me?”

“I know I’ve been treating you like shit these past few months and I haven’t been the best partner and I’m just a really shitty person but you don’t deserve to put up with someone like me and I don’t really know how to make it better so I want to know what you want me to do to treat you better.”

He breathed hard as he waited for an answer from Dilan, oblivious to the soft smile that played on his lips. He moved closer to the detective and wrapped his arms around him, startling the smaller man as his hold became tighter.

“You may not have noticed but for the past 17 weeks and 4 days your behaviour has been improved and your work ethic has become more acceptable for your line of work. I don’t know what has convinced you to improve but I hope you don’t lose your motivation. Your attitude towards me has also gotten better and I’m glad you’ve considered someone else’s feelings above your own for once,“ Dilan hugged him a little tighter as he felt Gavin hug him back, "however since you asked, would you allow me to touch you?”

“You’re touching me right now, Wise as- Dilan.”

Dilan gently pushed them away, gripping his shoulders as he looked him in the eyes, “Gavin, please. I’m serious.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, “alright alright, fine. Touch me.”

Dilan threw another small smile at him. His hands sliding up and holding his face, his thumbs gently circling his cheekbones while his other fingers tangled in his hair, his hands were surprisingly soft. He couldn’t help but nuzzle into his palm, fighting a smile that ached the edge of his lips. Dilan’s eyes softened, his thumb then glided over his cheek and traced the edge of his lips, gently nudging them open and showing his teeth, Gavin’s cheeks turned a dusty shade of pink, he opened his mouth slightly, allowing his thumb to glide against his teeth. His breath shuddered as his other joined in on the other side, brushing against the inner flesh and bone in keen interest, completely mesmerised by how sharp the edge of his lower canines was, Gavin tried to steady his breathing. Dilan leaned in closer, removing his thumbs only to replace them with his lips, instantly gaining access to his mouth as Gavin kissed him hard.

Gavin pulled him closer as he felt his tongue roam his mouth, lapping at the roof of his mouth and his teeth, he let Dilan push him down on the couch, his body pressing against his as he kissed him with more fervor, making him moan against his tongue. After a few more moments of vigorous kissing and hair tugging, Dilan slowly and reluctantly pulled away from him, hearing a soft and almost unnoticeable whine from below as he parted. Gavin’s cheeks and nose were generously dusted pink and his eyes lidded over, the expression made his own cheeks blush blue.

“You taste nice,” He smiled again and Gavin averted his gaze and shifted uncomfortably under him, their groins brushing against each other. He moaned accidentally.

Dilan felt a bulge poke his stomach and Gavin grunted again feeling him move against it. Gavin tried to find the words to explain but he was too embarrassed to search for them, especially when Dilan took it upon himself to find out, hooking his fingers under his waistband and pulled his pants down, his cock stood at half-mast in front of him, switching upwards with each heartbeat that passed. He looked up to pass a witty remark about how hard he was already but Gavin was hiding his face in his hoodie and his forearm, his legs quivering under him violently. The brash and uncouth detective was actually shy.

Dilan wasted no time in wrapping his fingers around his length, hearing an encouraging hiss from above, he admired how the veins throbbed under his foreskin and how the head seemed to grow a dark tinge of red the harder he got. He gradually tightened his grip as his hand bobbed up and down, eyeing the subtle movements in his body to make sure his actions were at least enjoyable, especially since Gavin was biting his lip so hard it looked like he’d bleed. He brought his other hand into play now, using one to continue pumping him at a firm and steady pace while the other nudged against his head, massaging his tip with his thumb, it grew warmer and throbbed more in his hand while Gavin moaned above him. He flicked his tongue against the head, it felt even warmer on his tongue, Gavin jolted gripped the cushions under him, panting hard under his arm as he felt Dilan’s tongue swirl around his head.

He used both his hands to pump his length as he bobbed on his head, turning his head every other bob and massaging his shaft with his thumbs, Gavin whined and bucked his hips into his mouth, the feather touches of his tongue ached him and he desired more, he wanted to fuck his mouth so badly. Dilan let him thrust his hips into his face, his dick sliding against his tongue and the roof of his mouth, in fact he encouraged him to fuck his mouth, leaving just enough room for him to plunge his cock closer to his throat. Gavin came suddenly in his mouth with a particularly loud moan that sounded more like a cry, thrusting his dick deep in his mouth as he came hard on his tongue, Dilan swallowed it all before slowly lifting off of him, restraining himself from making another remark of how he should eat healthier foods.

Gavin still hid his face. Dilan climbed over him, leaning close enough for him to hear and to see that he was still biting his lip really hard, “I see you.” He hummed.


End file.
